yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices
Click here for the archive. Click here to know how to use your Exchange Tickets Click here for details about the '''Treasure Hunt campaign' July 1 * ' Sparkling Blue Adventurer' ** Awakening Coin Event ** Event Gacha: July 1 0:00 - July 9 12:59 JST *** Donglas (Dusk) and Onion (Ship) are also available in this gacha ** Prologue: July 1 0:00 - July 9 12:59 JST *** 5,000 Gold is rewarded ** Original and past event versions of the features princes also provides coin bonuses * A rerun of Donglas' and Onion's Day of a Prince quests are available until '''July 9 12:59 JST' ** Reruns will not appear to those who cleared it before June 29 * Summer Login Bonus ** Login Bonus Period: June 30 5:00 - July 31 4:59 JST June 25 *'Country of Rainbow Princes exchange ticket' ** In celebration of the fourth episode's release, a quest is available in the Moon Garden that rewards you one exchange ticket for the available Rainbow Princes upon completion ** Quest Period: June 25 12:00 - July 9 11:59 JST ** Ticket is eligible for exchange until July 16 23:59 JST ** Exchangeable princes: Oswald, Leonie, Gauche, Droite, Toto June 6 * Theme for June's Koisuru Ouji-sama is Ways to Spend a Rainy Day ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** June 6 15:00 - 13 12:59 JST - Dulfer *** June 13 15:00 - 20 12:59 JST - Caliburn *** June 20 15:00 - 27 12:59 JST - Michiru *** June 27 15:00 - July 4 12:59 JST - Patir June 1 * Sefir's Day of a Prince quest available until July 6 12:59 JST April 27 * Regarding Graysia and Rege's voice actor, Hosoya Yoshimasa, going on hiatus, the staff has mentioned that as of now there will be no plans for a recast. How to Use your Exchange Ticket # Make sure the exchange ticket 「'チケット交換'」 is in your inventory # On the top screen, click the Notices 「'お知らせ'」 tab on top # Click the Event 「'イベント'」 button on the top right # Banners for the Prince Exchange shall be available. Look for the keyword チケット交換所 in these banners # You will be shown a list of princes, sorted by attribute. Select the prince you wish to exchange Treasure Hunt Campaign Campaign Period: June 30 - July 6 11:59 JST ''' '''Schedule and Prizes How to Participate * For the 1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th days *# Follow the official twitter and tweet the treasure map that will be posted everyday. Afterwards it will show a hint from a prince. (Example is a tweet for the 1st day here ) *# Add the official Yume100 account in LINE and send ONLY your answer to the hint *# You will receive a congratulatory message if correct, along with a link to an application form *# Send all the details needed in the form to make a valid entry * For the 3rd and 6th days *# Follow the official twitter and tweet the treasure map that will be posted everyday. Afterwards it will show a hint from a prince *# In the game, look for the Treasure Hunt campaign banner *# Tap the banner and enter the answer to the hint. Send all necessary information in the application form provided. Delivery of physical prizes is limited to Japan Category:Gameplay